The Request Line
by Rechiru22
Summary: Have you ever wanted yourself to be paired with one of the KHR guys? Have you ever wanted to see a crack pairing you saw come true? Now heres your chance, review your ideas/wishes/pairings and see them come true. Beware OCCness may happen
1. Request Line

Rei: I'm a bored person and wants to write for others so heres you chance for oneshots or two shots with your favourite characters.

You can choose any character from KHR and pair them with anyone or with yourself in a oneshot or twoshot and I will write it for you. It can be pure crack, romance what ever you want I write, so send your requests in review form if you want smut I will do a request line for it :3

So get pairing and with your crazy requests.

Everyone in KHr is included even Levi(ewww) 


	2. Giotto X Tsuna

**Rei: Giotto X Tsuna for Elementstar..please do not sue I don't own anything not even my own soul.**

Tsuna had read many stories about the Vongola I, about how strong he was, how brave he was and how the Vongola I always no matter what never gave up, pretty much the opposite of himself...or so he thought. Tsuna lied on his bed, it was a cold winters night and he was alone, Reborn had gone to torture some other poor soul who was refusing to be a boss. Tsuna closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes was in a deep sleep, a very deep sleep.

"Hello, are you all right? Can you here me?"

Tsuna opened his eyes to see a golden haired man who strangely enough looked like HIMSELF! The man was dressed in a suit and a cape and was looking at Tsuna with worry in his eyes. He had his hand on the boys hand, and he held a look of someone in constant Dying Will Mode. The place looked like a forest and it was cold like the early winter.

"Ahhh where am I and who are you?"

Tsuna shot up quickly, a huge pain stroke his head it was a powerful headache that made him by force to lie back down. Tsuna was lying down yet again and the golden haired man took his cape off and placed it on Tsuna's body. Tsuna was confused at what was going on but appreciated the man's help.

"Don't worry, your in a safe place..just relax and I'll get you some help"

The golden haired man got up, and looked around the landscape that they where in, he whistled and in a matter of seconds a bird arrived, a small carrier pigeon. The man wrote a note on a piece of paper and tied it to the pigeon, he gave the pigeon a location at it flew off.

"I hope that pigeon gets back soon or I'm dead meat..my master would torture me if he knew I was resting instead of training"

The blond was rubbing the back of his head, he turned to Tsuna who was still wrapped up in his cape and lying on the ground. He walked back to Tsuna and rubbed his head calmly before gently placing a kiss on his forehead. The man looked into Tsuna's eyes, looking into his soul, and making Tsuna feel like he was having the greatest moment of his life.

"Do you feel any better now?"

"Yes I feel a lot better, thank you...but still who are you?"

Tsuna sat up a little bit, his head still felt like it was being kicked by a powerful source. He looked at the man who had now gone to kneel in front of Tsuna.

"I am Giotto, the owner of the great Vongola family and the emperor of the new mafia world, and who may you be?"

Tsuna jumped, this man was Giotto it was impossiable, this was one messed up dream. He wanted to wake up now, his own relation had made him feel so happy and yet so wrong. Tsuna didn't know what to reply, should he state that he's from the future of keep shut about all of it.

"I..I'm Tsuna.."

"Hmmm Tsuna what a lovely name, I am honoured to meet you my Tsuna"

Giotto pressed his lips onto Tsuna's lips, the soft lips making contact and Giotto placed a hand on Tsuna's back making the young boy arch towards him, the kiss began to deepen and Giotto begged for the entrance into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna allowed him to enter and he explored the terriorty of Tsuna's mouth. There tongues meeting and making an explosion of pleasure in Tsuna's mouth. It felt so wonderful, to Tsuna, it was like a miracle feeling to him, exciting and addictive.

_"Tsuna you have to wake up, Tsuna"_

The kiss ended, while the voice telling Tsuna to wake up repeated what it was saying. Tsuna looked at Giotto who looked heartbrokenly at him. Giotto placed a hand on Tsuna's hand and kissed him again, and placing something in Tsuna's left hand. Giotto got up from his location and took two steps back from Tsuna.

"Goodbye my Tsuna, I hope we meet again.."

Tsuna vision became blurred but the last thing he saw a pigeon landing on Giotto's shoulder and Giotto opening the message that was written on his leg. Tsuna then saw nothing but Darkness. Pitch Black Darkness.

"Dame-Tsuna wake up!!! I leave you for one day and you already sleep in on your routine, how you going to become a Mafia boss if you do that"

Tsuna opened his eyes to the view of Reborn holding a gun to his face. Tsuna in sudden shock, shot up from the bed knocking Reborn off. Reborn in repondance kicked Tsuna in the head making the boy lie back down on his bed.

"Wait was that all a dream!!"

"Yes you where dreaming, I was kicking you in the head hoping you would wake up"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, that explained the powerful headaches. Tsuna then felt something in his left hand, a small piece of paper was in his hand, he opened it up and saw something that made him smile.

**_"Don't give up hope~I'll be waiting for you-Giotto"_**

Tsuna looked at the ring on his hand, Giotto had worn it and now he wore it, Tsuna hoped to one day meet Giotto again, even if it was by a big ball from a cloud hedgehog.

**The End~**

**Okay you can kill me for this since it is very very very bad oneshot sorry *hides from raging fans of GiottoXTsuna"**

**Please keep more requests coming it is the Request Line after all.**


	3. Xanxus x Alexa92

**Rei: XanxusXAlexa oneshot, Xanxus may appear OCCish beware of it DX**

It was Valentine's day..the one day of the year that your lover was suppose to show his/her affections towards you. You sat at your desk in the Varia office, fixing up the files that had been sent in by the Vongola X. You smiled as you clipped the files that had Xanxus name on them. You had been dating Xanxus for a few months now, and where getting excited about the present that he had got you for Valentine's day. You hoped it was the necklace that you pointed out to him in the Tiffany shop, it was pure silver with an amber heart with one single diamond in the center shaped like a heart.

As you shivered with excitement you continued to clip the files together, not noticing that someone was at the desk looking at you.

"Oi woman, you have those files ready for Xanxus yet? He's losing his patientence and I'm sick of smelling like bourbon"

Squalo stood at the desk, smelling of the bourbon that most have recently been thrown at him. You tried your best to withold a smile and a laugh, since you always found it funny when Xanxus threw the glasses at Squalo.

"Yes here's the files, Squalo and Happy V-day"

Squalo took the files in a grumpy manner and stormed off, most likely Squalo was a hater of the day like most people.

You sat back down on your comfy chair, you checked the time and noticed it was Xanxus Lunchtime and you had to make it for him since he refused everyone elses cooking.

You ran to the kitchen and started to cook his steak baguettes for him, medium rare with no vegetables and only creamy pepper sauce that was not allowed have water in it only milk.

"Trash, where's my fucking lunch, I don't pay you for wasting my good time, I pay you to cook and clean"

You came out of the kitchen carrying his food on a tray, you also had poured him a glass of wine to go with his meal and you had placed the present you had got him on the tray. You placed the tray in front of the liger-owner and he looked at it for a few minutes. You watched him as he began to drive his teeth into the meat filled breadroll.

After he had eaten all was left was the present. The blood red gift that you had spent most of your monthly wages to get for him. You couldn't wait to see his face when he opened the present, you wanted to make him smile and be happy. Instead it all went downhill when he threw the nicely wrapped box into the bin without even looking at it properly.

Your heart began to break, as you saw the box hit the bin, your eyes watered at the cruel action the man had took to your hard earned gift for him. He turned to look at you, his blood red eyes glaring at you with curiousity as he sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong woman why do you look like your going to cry for?"

With that you did start to cry, the tears fell down your cheeks, your body began to shake and you tried to hide the crystal drops from the Varia leaders view. But he had already seen the droplets land on the floor, he looked at you more, feeling a sharp pain in his chest from seeing you cry..it was the first time you had ever cried in front of him.

"Alexa..what's wrong, come over here now!"

You walked towards Xanxus, you had known from the first day of work to never disobey Xanxus orders. You walked past Xanxus, and walked towards the bin, taking out the present its wrapping damaged but it still kept its shape.

Xanxus watched you as you placed the present back into your pocket. The tears still fell from your eyes and he couldn't take it anymore, he didn't like seeing you cry.

He got up from his throne and walked towards you, he placed his arms around your waist and took the present out of your pocket. He looked at the tag seeing his name and yours. He opened it slowly, showing a small box he opened it and within the box was a ring, a silver ring with the markings of X's on them.

You heard a slight gasp from the man, and then felt a sudden rush of movement as he was holding you in a bridal style. He placed his lips on yours roughly making you moan loudly which pleased him. He began to carry you towards his room, kicking the door and you where shocked to see a box on your pillow. He laid you down on the bed and kissed you again handing you the box. His red eyes watching every motion you did.

You opened the box and the necklace you had seen in the Tiffany store was in it, you squeled and hugged the leader so hard that you nearly knocked him out.

"Happy Valentine's Alexa, thank you..just dont tell the rest of the trash I said that"

"I won't Xanxus, thank you so much for the necklace"

Xanxus kissed you roughly again, and began to crawl ontop of you.

"Xanxus can we end this day with some fun..?"

You stroked the mans scar over his heart and gave him a dirty little wink, he knew what you wanted and with that he closed the door. That night no one in the Varia slept until 2am when you and Xanxus decided Valentine's had ended.

**The End~**

**Omg I hope I didn't just ruin the good name of Xanxus.**

**Xanxus: I should kill you trash *points guns while in boxers***

**Me: Your in your boxers you know?**

**Xanxus: I just been in bed with a girl what you expect me being in a suit**

**Me: ummmmm *nosebleed* sure why not**

**Hope you enjoyed this oneshot~**


	4. Strip Poker ToonyTwilight

Rei: For my closest friend ToonyTwilight I offer you strip poker with your fav men. Beware contains crack and lotz of perverted Mukuro.

Tsuna did not how he ended up in his orange boxers so quickly, he had invited Mukuro and Hibari to a peace talk between them and it ended up being a game of strip poker which Tsuna was losing very very quickly.

"kufufufufufu one more game and those boxers are mine~"

Mukuro eyed Tsuna's body taking in the years of muscle put on the Vongola and smirking happily at the thought of having a fish dinner. But his thoughts where rudley disturbed by the sudden hit of a tonfa to his pineapple hairstyle.

"Your oppenent is me, and those boxers will be mine, even if I have to bite you to death to get them"

Hibari only wearing an open shirt and his boxers was giving Mukuro the glare that could kill millions.(You know the one ladies)

Tsuna looked down at his cards all he had was a pair of 2s, not a good hand at all, and Mukuro was the one to open the game. Tsuna placed a hand on the cards hoping to pick up a card that would help him win the game. The card so happened to be a 3 of diamonds...of all the cards why the low ones.

Tsuna began to fret, he was never good at keeping a poker face, with the illusionist and the tonfa user in the room, both where good at detecting lies and bluffs.

"What do you have my little nearly nude prey"

Mukuro gave a smile, that sent so many shivers down Tsuna's spine, making every little hair stand up. No matter how many years went past, Tsuna still was frightened of that smile.

"I have a pair...of 2s"

"Kufufufufufufufu I have two ace's so I think I win"

"Hmph so do I..so you don't win"

Tsuna gulped, the two dark haired men stared at him with lust in their eyes, and full desire to having Tsuna's boxers. He had forgotten that he did date both men for equal periods at the same time so both knew his body very well.

"I think my little birdie, we should both have his boxers..lets call it sharing shall we?"

The first time ever, peace was made between the men, by having a Tuna sandwich, that lasted a very long time and all ended with a game that should be known as Bed Game.

The End~

Hope you guys enjoyed that..

Hibari: *looks at list of wanters*..........I should bite you to death for this?

Me: But it shows your loved..:)

Mukuro: Kufufufufufufu *pays reviewers*

Me: :0 


	5. Picnic Sunset Hibari x Harumi

Rei: For .Panda!!! Hibari X Harumi Shou

Hibari rested on the top of the school building on a Saturday morning, watching the people walk pass the building minding their own business as they usually would, feeble mindly not knowing that they where trespassing by stepping on the footpath of the beloved Namiori HighSchool. He was waiting for someone..waiting for her.

A young girl with layered black haired walked the school corridors, holding a picnic basket, and a mop bucket. Her name was Harumi Shou, the 2nd year trouble makers who had been sent to weekend clean up for using Gokudera's bombs as a method of getting her drink out of the vending machine. It had cruely decided to keep her drink and change and she was thirsty and wanted a drink and was in no mood for crapped up machines.

But this didn't bother her in the least since her favourite senior was in the school, Hibari Kyouya, the hottest most mysterious man that Harumi had ever met, she loved his aura, his looks his personailty and when ever her greeny-brown eyes looked at him she always felt like she was in her own comfortzone. She hoped that when she was done cleaning she could bring him some food and get to know the mysterious teen some more.

"Lalalalalala cleaning sucks sooo much, I rather be Ryouhei's punchbag~gaaaahhhh!!!"

Harumi mopped the sticky soda covered floor, singing and commenting to herself, unknown to her that someone was watching her. She kept on working until she got frustrated with a blackcurrant stain that wouldn't clean itself off.

"What are you doing here, your trespassing and for that I will have to bite you to death"

Harumi turned around to see the one and only Hibari glaring at her, he was holding his tonfas but she was not afraid of him, instead she smiled at him.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine~having a nice stroll?"

Hibari stared in utter shock at being smiled at, a small sly blush had creeped on his face, since he had never seen her smile at him before, usually she was with Tsuna and co. so it was hard to tell who she was smiling or laughing to.

"You didn't answer my question~Harumi"

Harumi turned around, first time ever being addressed by her senior by her first name, Harumi blushed and lowered her head, and pretended to not pay attention while mopping at the blackcurrant stained floor.

"I'm mopping, what you doing here? Trying to catch the sun hahahaha"

Hibari gave a grunt of annoyance and then turned to see the picnic basket that Harumi had brought, he poked it with his tonfa making sure it wasn't some trick from Mukuro. Harumi turned around to see Hibari poking her lovely homemade picnic basket, she let out a small laugh at the sight it was cute to see her senior being as curious as a child.

"What's with the basket?"

"Oh I thought, when I was done you might like to have some snacks with me..if you want to. I also brought some bird feed for your little feathered friend"

Hibari turned his head away from Harumi hiding his blush on his cheeks, it was the first time someone he liked ever asked him to do something nice with them.

"I'll eat with you aslong as you don't mention it to anyone else..or I will-"

"I know I know you'll bite me to death and I'll have love bites like nobodies business"

Harumi covered her mouth in embarrassment, she didn't mean for it to come out so dirty but it had and the tonfa bearer gave a smirk.

He grabbed Harumi's hand, and led her up to the roof of the school, the two sat down and ate in peace, except for the occasional nervous laughter of Harumi who felt like a dream had become true. They spent the rest of the day there and as the sun was about to set, a wave of pink coloured clouds painted a romantic scene.

"Lovely sky tonight huh?"

Harumi spoke, before it was to be suddenly disturbed by a pleasurable kiss, although it was a swift kiss it was beautiful and sweet. The only thing that ruined that moment was the bursting loud scream from the EXTREME!!!

**The End~**

**If I ruined your Oc T^T you have full rights to sue and kill me!!!**

**Hibari: *hands in lawsuit***

**Me: I didn't mean u!!!**

**Hibari: *lifts tonfas* Die**

**Me: Mammmmyyy!!!!**


	6. Wedding Bliss Hana Izuru

**_Rei: Another Hibari x Oc this time it's *drum roll* Hana Izuru :3_**

**_Please enjoy, this contains TYL scenes and spoilers so if you don't like tell my advisor *points at Squalo whos reading hate mail*_**

**_I do not own anyone or anything not even my soul is mine...I sold it to my sister last week._**

"It's finally here"

Hana spoke as Haru placed a small silver tiara on her head, and fixed a few strands of her silky hair so that she would look perfect. It was Hana's wedding day, and she was due to marry her one and only love Hibari Kyouya who had been her love interest since the two of them started high school.

Hana stood up to fix her dress, the white long dress made her look like something from a fairy tail, and the blue beeds that trailed the end of the dress where glowing to the beautiful light of the room. Her eyes where filled with tears but she didn't want to cry in case she ruined her makeup that her mother had help her get perfect for the big day.

"You look gorgeous Hana-chan, I'm so jealous..I wish it was my wedding day again"

Haru spoke dreamily as she stared at Hana, Hana nodded her head, trying so hard not to give out to the girl for daydreaming on her wedding day.

"May I come in? Ms. Izuru?"

Hana recognized the voice it was the right hand man of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe. Haru opened the door and he walked in and nearly jumped at the sight of her in a dress it had been the first time in ages he had seen her in a dress the last time was at Tsuna's wedding to oh who was it again(Im such a tease)

"You...look faboulous..are you ready for me to led you up the aisle?"

"I am indeed ready, thank you"

Hana walked slowly beside Kusakabe, unfortunatly for him Hana didn't like being touched a lot and Hibari did not approve of any man touching what he called "His Beloved"

The doors to the church where closed, and Hana took a deep breath. She heard the music on cue and it wasn't the typical wedding music like in hollywood movies instead it was the Namimori High School song.(soo romantic huh)

The doors opened and the church was filled with a scene of perfect beauty, there was purple silk banners mixed with lighter shades of purple, white and purple flowers and all other flowers barred cherryblossoms where in the church.

Hana looked ahead and walked, she saw the sight in front of her, her future husband standing in his suit, and looking at her with complete love in his eyes. He had a smile on his face it was a small smile but she knew it was a smile from all her years being with him. He took her hand and held it in his own, while the priest talked the rest of the ceremony.

After about ten minutes of drabble, Hibari threatened the priest to the most important part the vows. Hibari had written his own vows for the occasion.

"Hana, you have always been my flower,

You are mine to hold, cherish and adore..

Forever and always"

The audience of the church looked confused, apparenrtly the microphones had 'accidently' turned off so no one heard his vows except Hana, who kissed Hibari passionatly.

This was the best day of her life and as she poke her vows, two yellow birds, Hibird and his lover the Izuru carried the rings, he placed hers on her hand and kissed her hand softly and she did the same. When the lovely couple began to walk down the aisle, Hibari gave another sweet kiss. Together since the start and to never fall apart.

**The End~**

Rei: awww I suck at weddings...seriously I do but I had to give it a shot, hope you liked it Hana :3

Squalo: *leaves in tantrum* VOOOOIIII damn you and your bad writing, stupid *****

Rei: T^T Im trying my best mean sharkie, I should have hired Kanda

Kanda: *backs away from the office*

A/N: Please keep sending requests, if you want to that is, also just for kicks, who would you win Squalo or Kanda ;3


	7. Own Worlds Yama X Miria

**Rei: woot woot!!! People actually like these stories *feels awesome***

**Heres a special one its our loveable Takeshi with Miria**

"Good Morning Miria-san you ready for todays training?"

Miria was out in her front garden dressed in her training gear, she looked at the person who had called out to her and saw the sweet face of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Good Morning Takeshi, I'm ready, you know I'm so going to do more homeruns than you right?"

"hahahahaha we'll wait and see Miria"

Miria jumped over the gate and started jogging alongside Yamamoto, everyday since Miria started baseball he had always picked her up for each training cycle. The two had become the best of buddies, even though you had only known each other for a short period of two months.

When they reached the baseball pitch they saw no one there, it was suppose to be a training day and yet no one from the team was there other than Miria and Takeshi.

"No one is here, they most have cancelled the training without telling us"

Yamamoto stracthed the back of his head, nervously as he looked around for someone else who might be on the team.

"Well why don't we train then Takeshi, we can have a headstart before the others"

"Oh-kay sounds like fun Miria race you there?"

Miria and Yamamoto started to run to the bases of the pitch, laughing like children to the breeze and the smell of freshly cut grass in the morning.

"Lets start pitching shall we, you can go first Miria-san since it's ladies first"

Miria picked up the white ball, holding it in her gloved hand. She tossed it up once, twice, three times and took one step back before flinging the ball at Takeshi.

He hit the ball so fast, but the ball landed on the floor sliced in two..that wasn't suppose to happen! Takeshi looked at Miria with a look of shock on his face as the katana shone brightly in his arms. Miria kept gawking at it for a good few minutes.

"Why did your bat just turn into an awesome sword for?!"

Miria asked as she ran over to check the weapon/bat out. Takeshi in sudden shock began to run, he started to run away from her.

"It's nothing, just leave it..okay"

Miria heard this when he ran out of the pitch, it wasn't like Takeshi to ever leave her behind, or hold a weapon, or to not sound jolly. Miria kicked the ball that had spilt in two in anger and frustration.

That evening Miria texted Takeshi who had not spoken to her for the rest of the day, the text was not replied too even though it was asking did he want to see the Baseball game with her. Miria left her house and began to walk to Takeshi's house, upon doing so she saw Takeshi and Gokudera fighting verbally well more Gokudera than Yamamoto.

Miria ran over to them.

"You stupid baseball-freak what were you thinking...how did she react to the whole thing?!"

"I don't know I paniced and ran before she gave a reaction...I really like her you know but I dont want her playing our game she might get hurt"

Miria stopped, the two had not noticed her standing there and listening in on what they where saying. Miria was shocked at the last statment of Takeshi saying he liked her.

"Hi guys, can I talk to you Takeshi please?"

Takeshi looked at Gokudera who was making the no way sign. He laughed at it thinking he was playing one man sherades.

"Sure Miria-san"

The two of them walked a little bit away from Gokudera, Miria stood in front of Takeshi and held her ground. She looked him straight in the eye and kissed him on the lips. It through him off guard for a few seconds and he stared at Miria.

"I don't know what's going on but I do know I love you..Takeshi, you don't have to tell me anything just please keep safe"

Takeshi kissed Miria back, slowly but sweetly. Unknown to them Gokudera was watching and was no impressed by the seen of romance.

"I love you too..Miria"

"Oi you two can you kiss and make up indoors, its quite disturbing"

The two of them laughed at the overreacting bomb, who was trying to make any excuse to break the romance up, but they where in their own world..caring for no one but each other.

End~

**I hope you liked it Miria :3**

**Takeshi: I got kissed *blushes***

**Rei: Yup *points at Miria* go get her akita**

**Takeshi: Huh Akita?**

**Rei: *facepalm***


	8. Happy Birthday Dino x Hibarichi

**Rei: This is for Hibari-chi..please do not sue me sue my mother for creating me :o**

"Come on kids, it's time to give daddy his birthday presents"

The mother of the two Chiavorone twin girl's stood outside her husbands office, Jenny wanted to surprise her husband by dressing their daughters up and making them give him presents for the very special day. Jenny knocked on the door to her husband's office.

"Honey, can we come in or you to busy?"

Jenny spoke in her soft voice, waiting for a repondance from her husband behind the door. The door was opened by Romario and the three of you walked in but did not see the Chiavorone boss any where.

"Umm Romario where's the birthday boy?"

"Ms. Jenny, Master Dino has gone down to the town market for the afternoon"

Jenny stared at Romario with the face of 'why in gods name would he be there for on his birthday' face. The two girl's where babbling to themselves unaware that their mother's mood had changed drastiacally from sweet to bitter.

"Oh he's going to be stuck in the town square when I'm done with him!"

Jenny roared as she picked up the twins and placed them into their prams, she walked briskly out of the manshion even though Romario tried to stop him but failed too when she flung him across the hall since everyone knows to never prevent a wife from throwing a hissy fit.

Her hair blew in her face, ruining her lovely well tied ponytail that had taken a good while to get just perfect, she walked in painful high heels and was carrying a bag filled with presents for her absent husband. When she reached the town square she saw Dino sitting on a bench beside Squalo both men drinking pints and having a right time chatting about whatever mafia men chat about.

"Voooi Chiavorone, your missus and your kids are here"

Jenny heard Squalo's meant to be hushed warning, and strolled right over and stood in front of her husband, her arms folded and looking like some five year old ready to throw a fit for not getting what she wanted.

"Hi Jenny-boo what brings you and the kids here?"

Dino smiled up at Jenny, before stroking her arm in a smooth way making her feel calm even though she was pissed she was still remaining calm.

"Your meant to be home, so me and the girls could give you your birthday presents, but instead your here drinking pints with Squalo"

"Oh you guys got me presents?"

Dino got up and kissed his wife on the lips, the smell of the Italian booze wasn't that great but any kiss from Dino was still always pleasurable.

"Of course we did, the girls and I made you rice krispie cakes and bought you this"

Jenny reached into the big carrier bag and pulled out a big box, it was gold with a white bow. Dino took the present and sat down, opening it he saw what was inside the box-Yoga tickets.....Yoga tickets.

"hahahahahahahaha your wife is class, Chiavorone...Yoga tickets"

"I thought you might like them since, you always said you needed to work your balance..and Yoga is the best"

Dino stared at the tickets, he gave a huge smile and hugged and kissed his wife again before walking to his two daughters who where playing with the ends of Squalo's hair.

"Well thank you my princesses, I always wanted to experience Yoga..never had the time too but now I do"

Jenny smiled and then tapped Dino's back when he was playing with the twins who still held the silverman's hair hostage.

"Dino heres your real gift, silly"

Jenny handed Dino, a new bullwhip, the handle was carved with the family crest and the whip was made from the finest of materials. Dino gawked at it, and attempted to try it out...this failed due to hitting Squalo in the face.

Jenny and the girls laughed as Dino attempted apologizing to a bleeding Squalo, she laughed before shouting to her husband.

"Happy Birthday Dino, we love you even if your clumsey"

Dino smiled and waved with one hand while he tried to see to Squalo's bleeding nose, by accident he made it worse.

Jenny always loved Dino even if he caused injuries to some people, he always her birthday man, her sky.

End~

**Rei: I bring to you some fanservice for my crappy story~*presents Dino in boxers***

**Dino: Hey! What! why am I in boxers!! Stop filming me *tries to cover boxers***

**Rei: *uses Squalo's sword to rip boxers***

**Dino: *boxers fall and censor mark appears* I hate you...**

Rei: I love you too now run to jenny for some clothes *runs*


	9. 100 Torture

**Rei:SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd, I hope you enjoy the first installment of the Torture Love**

**Byakuran X SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd**

Hmmm~Kikyou-kun, is there any marshmellows in the kitchen, I need some suagr calory-free goodness"

The happy white headed man spoke as he walked down the corridor of his HUGE-ASS mansion, he was happy to have just brainwash Uni and now wanted a light snack to throw a celebration for himself..Byakuran appreciation day.

"No Master, apparently "y/n" has taken the last marshmallows"

Byakuran was not impressed, he wanted those marshmallows, and he always got what he wanted, he once got a "Its a boy balloon" because he demanded it off the new mother. That's how demanding he is.

"Leave it to me I'll get them of y/n"

Byakuran had an evil glint in his eyes, he opened the door to your room, and you lay asleep clutching the very object he desired the bag of white puffy marshmallows with 50% extra free. He walked slowly trying hard to not wake you up, but every step caused you to turn and give a grunt..this wasn't going to be easy.

"Now Now y/n-chan time to give me my treats back"

Byakuran leaned over you and attempted to grab the marshmallows, you grabbed his arm and flung him into the mirror wall. Blood dripped off his face, you had flung him so hard his nose had gotten badly beaten on the process.

"Noo..five more minutes..then we'll have some fun.."

You mumbled in your sleep, and returned to clutching the treats, not knowing that you had made your boss bleed. Byakuran tried again to grab the treats this time by use of his flame...yet again another FAIL!!

You raised your hand and your box weapon a flame consuming mouse, swallowed his flame and blew it back at him again..and sent him into your dresser.

"Grrrr this is getting frustrating..I didn't think I would have to use my wings but I will have to!! I WANT MY MARSHMALLOWS!!!"

You turned again in your sleep, and mumbled about candy causing cavities. Byakuran opened his beautiful electric blue wings(I dont know their real colour). He placed a hand on either side of your body frame and he flapped his wings hoping to absorb the marshmallows..instead this got him one free kick in the nuts and a headbutt from you.

"Holy..fu.."

You woke up to a screaming angel on the floor, bleeding..bruised and badly kicked in the nuts by the look of it. You smiled and got up from the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead, leaving the bag of marshmallows behind. Byakuran with his last once of streght went to the bag and while touching it realized the most horrific torturish thing ever...the bag was all empty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! how can this be?!"

You smiled as Byakuran was in the fetile postion on the floor sucking his thumb, you always loved torturing him because later he always got you back in the silky duvets of his bed.

**End~**

**I so suck at torture, I'm sorry SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd , the next installment will be soon with Gokudera-kun!**

**Byakuran: *still curled on the floor***

**Rei: Maybe she should have become the Vongola X that way they would be in the past now**

**Gokudera: Stupid woman, why do you want me for?**

**Rei: *jumps and ties up* For Sadistic-san thats why!!**

**Gokudera: NOOOOOOO**


	10. Mystery Bello x Tsuna

**Rei: Tsuna x Bello for Living-the-dream-in-LA**

**If your oc gets ruined or anything blame him *points at Squalo* He's in charge of OC affairs. If I ruin Tsuna blame *points at Xanxus*...um maybe not him..enjoy!!!**

Tsuna sat across from the blue haired girl, ever since she arrived she had always been mysterious..she should up at his hat dressed like Reborn except in a skirt and held a proper gun. Her eyes hidden behind the hat but the glint of a shiny gold appeared whenever she was happy, but usually kept a pokerface that even Xanxus found scary..and he was the king of making children pee their pants.

The first day Tsuna met her, she sat beside him and was drawing a picture, she was oblivious to her surrondings. Oblivious to everything. Tsuna found this sorta weird since she was suppose to be in the mafia, but she didn't seem to be like Gokudera who was motivated or like Yamamoto who pretended it was a game..she was just unique a strange mysterious kinda person.

"Bello-san, would you like to umm..help me study for the maths test tomorrow"

Tsuna asked Bello, who was yet again in her own world dreaming, she nodded her head, and then turned and smiled.

"O-kie Tsuna-kun"

She always spoke with a sing-song voice that for some strange reason always made Tsuna's heart want to sing. Tsuna smiled at the girl who tipped her hat down as it where some shield to protect her face.

"Ummm..Bello-chan, are you ready? I'm going home now"

Bello looked up at the Vongola boy and gave a smile that made kyoko's smile seem like the backside of the moon. Tsuna had a quick blush on his face, having never seen a girl smile at him so much was a strange but happy feeling.

"O-kie Tsuna, before we go to your house lets get some freezie-pops"

The girl wrapped her arms around Tsuna's and they walked together to the store to get the ice-cream. The whole time she did not speak but she had a pokerface on her like she usually had. Tsuna wondered was it her way of being serious by having this face, he wanted to know why she only ever smiled at him and always kept a pokerface in public.

"Bello-chan, are you okay, you look like your thinking alot"

Bello stared at Tsuna and stopped walking, she kept her face down for a spilt second before looking up at him again with her shiny golden eyes that where like the sun.

"Noo I'm not thinking..opps I meant I'm not thinking alot..wait that still doesn't sound right!!"

Bello started waving her hands like a maniac trying to explain what she ment, each time she made a mistake she hid her face with her hat.

"It's okay Bello-chan I know what you mean"

Bello stopped the fhailing of her arms, but in doing so she knocked off her hat, showing her full face in pure light, her eyes shone brighter, and her hair was more free, her face looked more happier now, like she was free from the hat.

"Wow...your..umm so..umm"

"I'm what..if you say ugly I'll hurt you..hahahaha"

"Noo I mean pretty..Bello-chan"

A small blush crept onto the face of Bello who began to laugh nervously, Tsuna laughed aswell not knowing why but he did.

The two of them linked arms again, walking to the store, Bello sang Excalibur while Tsuna joined in as a harmony.

"I see Tsuna has no got to understand, my replacement"

Reborn walked out from behind a bush dressed in his fav cosplay the potted plant watching the two walk arm by arm.

"oh crap I left my hat behind"

**End~**

**T^T I do not do well will OCs I think i murder them all.**


	11. Spanner x Tsuna Call Me Mars 1

**Rei: Spanner x Tsuna, please enjoy and this is requested by Call Me Mars. :3**

**TYB:**

Tsuna was invited by Shoichi to a robot war game, it wasn't really Tsunas sorta thing, but being how he was he couldn't turn it down. It was a huge area filled with so many robots all shapes and sizes and filled with all the nerd, geeks and cool people alike.

One robot looked like Gola Mosca, the former 'cloud' guardian of the Varia, Tsuna being who he was walked to the robot and touched its arm. Its eyes gave a flicker and a voice came from the machine.

"Hey don't touch that, I haven't fully connected it yet"

"Eeeeekk the robot talked!!"

Tsuna fell backwards, and knocked over a small toolbox filled with lollipops. They where of all different flavours but high percentage where red..strawberry flavour.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to quite frighten you like that"

From behind a machine stood a sixteen year old blond haired boy wearing an all green jumpsuit and with a wrench in his hand and a small spot of oil on his nose. He looked tired but it did his handsome features well.

"Ahh Irie, so this is the young friend, you wanted me to meet hmmm?"

"Yes Spanner this is him, Tsuna this is Spanner, Spanner this is Tsuna"

Spanner wiped his hand on a clot and pulled Tsuna up and by 'accident' grabbed Tsuna's hips in the process making the young boy arch his back and blush.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tsuna, you have quite lovely eyes for a guy..."

Tsuna yet again blushed as the young teenage mechanic spoke and still held him by the hips. Irie didn't know how to react to the situtaion so began to work on his robot before the battles began.

"Ahh I most finish Mosca Jr. he's a bit pushy for a robot, I'll see you some time Tsuna"

"a..aaahh..sure..Spanner-san"

Spanner removed his hands from Tsuna's hips and walked towards the robot, fixing it's arms and loose joints. The battle was about to begin and Spanner was up first with lil Mosca Jr. Only problem was Gokudera called Tsuna for an emergancy and Tsuna never got to see who won the fight..he never saw Spanner again until...

**TYL:**

**"Hmmm** Vongola X? Tsuna...is that you?"

Tsuna woke in a small white room, and seeing a blond haired man, sucking a lollipop and in a green jumpsuit.

"Spanner-san?"

Spanner turned to Tsuna and lifted up his hand, showing a silver ring.

"Don't you mean your husband?"

DUN DUN DUH!!!!

**End~ Sorry dramatic corniness had to be included!!!**


	12. 59 Torture

**Rei: Torture 2- Gokudera for Sadistic-sama**

**Bewarned contains spoilers, crack, torture and other stuff that may cause people to get hurt..read on your own accurd.**

Hayato Gokudera, your average mafia, bombing, smoking, sexist, asshole behaviour teen. When getting to the future and recieving his very own box weapon was like a huge thing for him. He couldn't wait to open it. It was red, it was shiny and oh did I mention it looked super awesome.

So when Gokudera, read all the C.I.A Sistema, studied it, screamed at it, tried to throw it at a wall and looked at it, he decided to open it after five blooming long days.

What came out was the weirdest thing Gokudera ever saw...it was a girl dressed in leopard print underwear, long hair and looked rather pissed off at being in a room and being gawked at by a guy..not just any guy..her master her asshole of a master who had put her in the box for 'misbehaving' in the bedroom.

"Hey You..I owe you for putting me in there you bastard"

you screamed as you lunged at him like a leopard to it's unexpected prey. You scratched his face, pulled his ponytail and at one occasion you bite him.

The fight began to turn a bit ugly, because Gokudera did the forbidden, he pulled the back of the leopard printed bra, making a stinging sensation to your back..and kitty didn't like that one bit.

You turned and hissed at him, making him frightened and backed into a corner. You lunged at him again, giving him a whack in the nose and a suckers punch to the gut.

It was not until he raised his hand up and you noticed the red flame on his hand, your eyes started to glow and you licked your lips happily at the flame.

You knelt down and began to lick the flame..it was tasty alright but it still didn't feed a craving you where having for chicken. Usually your master would have gone and given you some chinease food and would have given you some water or rare occasions wine to drink..emm yummy.

"Geez why did my box weapon have to be such a bitch.."

With that you punched him in the gut again with full force, making the man spit blood out, and you began to scratch him again and again till he bleed more and more.

"Don't call me that, I'm your missus remember, you treat me right or I beat you right you choose"

Gokudera stared at you with his green eyes that had some blood splatter on them. No matter what way he looked at it you did look hot in undies and with blood and holding your posture.

"Fine..I'll treat you right but you have to get back into the box"

With that you ran and he chased you around trying to get into the box, you as a result of your hurry of running away from a bleeding to close death Gokudera blew up the wall to the libary.

*On the Table* Note from Gokudera 26 to Gokudera 16

DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OPEN THE BOX WEAPON IN CONFINED SPACES IT WILL ATTACK!!!!

**End~**

**I soo suck a this T^T how do you people stick me, I know Im taking a long time forgive me!!!**


	13. Snowy Cherrysan: Oneshot

**Rei: For Snowy Cherry-san Fran x You *gonna call u snowy in the fic sowwi***

**Fran: eehh Rei-san is this a good idea..**

**Rei: Fran it be fine..just dont let Squalo know you have screen time.**

Fran looked at you, ever since he joined the Varia you always minded him, you allowed him to take the hat off when Bel wasn't around, you helped protect Fran from the knifes, you protected him on the rare occasions against Xanxus(these are rare because usually Squalo would be targetted).

Fran felt kinda guilty for always being protected and yet never doing the protecting of you, who always got the brunt of everyones burdens because you happened to be female or soo happened to know which conditioner was better for who's hair and who liked what chocolates. But never once had anyone in the Varia done something for you.

So one night after you had done everything you where ordered and more, and jumped on the couch,flicked on the TV to see your favourite band were playing, it so happened that you where meant to go to their concert but due to work overload had to skip it. You curled up on the couch, and softly began to cry..you wanted to have one day to yourself..one full day..a Snowy Wants Day!!

Fran was leaning on the doorframe and heard you cry, he didn't know if he should disturb or not in case you threw something at him like Squalo did when Fran caught him crying to Bambi. He watched from a distance as you cried and watched the concert you where meant to be at.

That night, you went to bed early and curled up on your bed, you couldn't sleep no matter how much you tried you couldn't you kept hearing a tap,tap,tap at your window. At of pure curiousity you opened the curtains to see Fran, dressed in a suit without his frog hat. He was looking at you and you opened the window/patio thing and walked onto the balcony.

"Fran what are you doing..it's 11pm"

"Snowy-san, I want to say thank you for everything you done for me..I didn't know how to thank you so I thought I would get you something to show it"

You stared at Fran confused by his words, he pulled your hand and brought you to the edge of the balcony where you saw a stage made from your favourite flowers and colours of balloons. In the centre was an illusion of the band that you liked who started to play your favourite songs.

"Thank you Fran, thank you so much..Thank you"

You kissed Fran on the lips, and he kissed back passionatly without realising, the two of you kissed in the moonlight to the things you loved.

**The End~**

**T^T *runs* your right Fran bad idea bad idea bad idea, Snowy-san will hate me for this**

**Fran: *brushes hair* its about time someone allowed my hat off**


	14. Lussuria x Hibari Feri

**Rei: *out sick with laziness***

**Tyki: Due to..lazy circumstances I have been told to present this chapter..it's Lussuria x Hibari for Feri**

There is two things Hibari learned in one very awkward night,

(1)NEVER go to Ryouhei's bachelor party especially if very colourful touchie people are there.

(2)NEVER allow said colourful person but you a drink called 'Fat Frog'

When Hibari went out with Ryouhei the previous night, he did not expect the company of the lovely sunny Lussuria, Tsuna and Yamamoto apparently Gokudera was 'sick' and could not attend the night.

The mens for stop was at the fighting club because thats where all boxers go for bachelor nights, all the lads chatted and hung out one last time before another was yet to marry.

"My my..isn't this quite a bore, Ryohei dear why don't we do something extreme like a strip club or on a red light district or a cermtary"

The one to suggest the idea was the dead body loving Lussuria who was quite bored about chatting about lifes little pieces of crappiness. He had enough of that with Squalo whinging about a love life or lack of one(Squalo: VOOI)

"STRIP CLUB TO THE EXTREME!!!!"

Hibari being who he was didn't turn down the offer of going since when he was there he could get a bit violent and easily get away with it because no one cares what goes on behind close doors with half naked women and sometimes men.

All the men walked into the Strip Club that Lussuria had brought them too. It smelled of pure drug use, alchol and purified smell of sweat and sex(lovely combo). To Lussuria it smelled like home except the smell of blood would be included. Tsuna left saying that he knew his wife would murder him if he smelled of anything that wasnt his own scent or hers.

"We better get some drinks, Lussuria you want to buy the first round?"

Yamamoto offered the eldest man the role of buying the booze, and Lussuria gave a lick on his lips before asking the important question.

"Now what's everyone having? Ryouhei Im guessing you want something Extreme right 3"

"Yosh to the Extreme!!"

"I'll have what hes having"

Yamamoto spoke to Lussuria, all the while Hibari had a silent thought of how many crowding people he would love to kill.

"What about you the lil dark cutie, what would you like"

The very words sent so many shivers down peoples spines even Xanxus could feel it and he was in Egypt with his 'friends'.

"Don't call me that..or I'll bite you to death"

"That's what my last boyfriend said to me, before I had my way with him"

Hibari gave an evil look to the sunglass wearing varia officer, who had the worlds creepiest rapist face ever known to man.

Hibari looked away, not having his tonfa's meant he couldnt do as much damage as he would like to do to people.

Less than 10 minutes and Lussuria returned with everyones drinks, he handed Hibari a strange coloured drink that was apparently called 'The Fat Frog'. Now if Hibari wasn't like himself he would have thrown that drink away, but instead in annoyance of the delay he downed the drink faster than Ryouhei said an EXTREME thank you to everyone.

After the drink the night was a blurr for Hibari...all he remembered last was dancing on the dance floor between to guys and one touching his ass.

It was not until Hibari woke up in a bed that was not his, with no clothes on but some white substance on his stomach...and a very very painful ass that burned like hell. He rubbed his head and a torturish pain hit his head. He looked around the room, it was definatly a Hotel room..but nothing stood out to suggest who it was he slept with or brought him here.

Not until...

"Well hello my lil cutie, you finally are awake, you where dead as a log when I took you last night.."

oh shit now all the memories started rushing back, and for the first time ever Hibari screamed in pure pure fear at the sight of his naked sex partner the lovely Lussuria.

**The End~**

**Tyki: Rei-san apologizes for not being here, she still hurling in the toliet...Rei-san wishes to thank all her reviewers and requesters.**


	15. Squalo x Tsuna Call Me Mars

**Rei: I present to you Fish-shipping :3**

**Tyki: *drools* Fish~**

**Rei: -_- men...**

Squalo was not in a good mood, he had four bottles thrown at him, three knives stabbed into him, two gays hit on him and one Vongola boss to mind. Squalo had to mind Tsuna, now most people would have said thats a good thing minding your boss for a little while, but to Squalo that was like asking him to be nice..it wasn't possiable.

But for some reason the brat was staring at him, looking at him and Squalo did not like being looked at for too long.

"Voooi brat what the fuck you staring at, never seen a guy with long fucking hair before?!"

"Ahhhiiiiieee, sorry sorry Squalo-san you reminded me of someone that's all"

Tsuna said as he hid behind a very fluffy cushion and using it as a shield against the loud sword wearing shark, who so happened to be in his living room eating HIS(Tsuna) Lunch.

"Who do I remind you of brat?"

"Yu Kanda from "

"VOOOIII Im not one bit like him, I do not in anyway act like him or evern look like him you stupid brat!!! I should slice you for that"

Squalo got up and pointed his sword at the Vongola boss, throwing a bit of a hissy fit at being told me looked like someone else from a very popular program.

"But..Kanda is awesome, he's super strong and he also got a big fanbase..I think he's sorta you know..cute"

With that Tsuna hid his face from an obvious blush, at the comment he had said. Squalo on the other hand, looked like a goldfish at the young Vongola boss.

"He thinks Kanda is cute and strong we I can be cute and strong too the stupid punk saying that..tch"

Squalo was not a happy shark and stormed off into the Sawada kitchen leaving Tsuna to wonder what the fuck was going on.

After an hour Tsuna went to check on Squalo who was still in the kitchen but was swearing like nobodies business.

"Stupid bastard, why does he wear such fucking messed up shit..gaahh that fucking hurts stupid hair tie"

Tsuna pushed up the door, to see a half naked, Squalo who's hair was tied up in a very well known style the Kanda style. Tsuna blushed at the scene where as the shark nearly acting like a girl covered himself.

"Don't you knock you stupid brat!!"

"It's my house..but why do you look like a silver haired Kanda for?"

Squalo turned his head hiding a certain blush that was making his usual cold pale skin a slight shade of pink. Tsuna picked up without the need of Hyper Dying Will on what it was.

"Did you want me to think you where cute Squalo-san?"

"Tch.."

Tsuna walked to the blushing Kanda shark, touching his cheek and kissing him on the lips. Squalo acting on his instinct kissed back rougher and strong making the young Vongola boss moan. The kiss was short but sweet, as Tsuna did begin to lose air.

"Your strong too squalo-san and cute.."

"Really?"

"Yep just Kanda woops your ass at the sword though"

"VOOIII you little brat..if you werent such a good kisser I would slice you!!!!"

**The End~**

**Rei: I present my bad fanwriting to the awesomeness.**

**Tyki: *eats fish* nyomnyomnyom fish is good..needs some sauce on it though**

**Rei: o.O where did u get that**

**Tyki: From the store the nice lady gave to me**

**Rei: ummmm okay *walks away***


	16. Rasiel x Shara Sherenia

**Rei:**Now it's a lovely exam free day so I present to you Rasiel x Shara Sherenia

**Tyki:** Dominating someone likes bed time a lot.

**Rei:***smacks Tyki*

_**Promt: The King Dominated By His Queen**_

On the first day of Rasiel's revival he had returned home, to his royal home of *truck passes by and blow horns*. He arrived with his assistant and butler Olgert to see the castle and its reign of dictatorship had ended..this wasn't the way it was when he was younger, Bel most have changed it to a democracy.

"I think we'll pay my brother a visit and get my throne back"

The blond haired prince spoke as he cloaked himself in a royal red cloak, hiding his status as he walked into the garden grounds of the castle.

Sherenia woke up, stretching her arms and picking up her tiara and walking to her royal bathroom for her morning bath. It had been eight years since she was made queen of the land due to to Rasiel and Bel's disappearance of the kingdom a new family had to be made the monarchy, Sherenia was choosen due to her bond to Rasiel.

She never stated if she wanted it or not, but she knew that one day Rasiel would return to take his throne and she could give it to him, it had been their dream as children to rule together her as the queen and him the king.

Sherenia stepped into her lovely warm bubble bath, soaking her hair and relaxing before another hard ass day of royalty.

"checheche this is my old room, Olgert use your Pelican to get me up to my room, so I can get rid of my fake prince of a brother"

Rasiel spoke as he looked up to his old room which was now Sherenia's bedroom. Olgert opened his box weapon and Rasiel climbed on and was lifted to the window of said room.

Rasiel jumped onto the window ledge of the fogged window, he had always been good with athletics but he was a prince after all, using his foot he smashed threw the window and without looking jumped into a very wet situation.

"HOLY SHIT GET OUT OF MY BATH!!! GET OUT YOU PERV!!!!"

Sherenia, had been rudely disturbed by the entrance of Rasiel into her bath, she jumped out of the bath and wrapped herself in her towel which only barely covered the esstenials since it was meant to be her head towel. Seeing a head of blond hair, Sherenia grabbed the bowl filled with soap and bashed it on the intruders head.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

She screamed every time bashing the poor unexpecting man, who on the last bash, grabbed the bowl and got up, his blond hair soaked it stuck to his face but he still saw her, his mouth turned into a wide cat like grin on the sight of the girl in a towel.

"Well well, you did grow Sherenia..very beautifully but why do you wear a tiara for? You marry my brother I thought it was me who you loved?"

Sherenia dropped the bowl, knowing the voice that matched the soaking appearence it was indeed Rasiel, but then she remembered he just saw her butt naked and wet she slapped him again hard with her hand, knocking the prince and by accident making him hit his forehead off the side of the poreclin bath.

"You ass, where you been?! I been the princess for over eight years waiting for you and Bel to return, you had me worried but now I don't feel like returning your title since you barged on me naked!"

Rasiel stood up with blood trinkling down his face, he held a smirk, a pleasurable smirk that made Sherenia want to squel but she was still pissed off so she gave him a kiss that was usually given to princes or kings that had been on missions for a long time, and when Rasiel tried to dominate the kiss, Sherenia grabbed his head and dunked him into the bath. No one dominated Queen Sherenia of (BA-Mp!!!) not even the king.

**The End~**

**Rei: *dies of shitty writing syndrom***

**Tyki: Ummm Rei states in her will, that she apologizes for failing the promt and the story...and that please feed me an apple.**


	17. BelxTsunaxFran mogu95

**Rei: For mogu95 I present to thee BelxTsunaxFran it may not be good because my head hurts T^T**

**Tyki: I blame the pie you ate...**

**Rei: I blame you for it and your smexy levels**

**Tyki:...smexy levels..*starts asking Roads***

Tsuna was sitting between two very different type of officers of the Varia, one was the glamourous Prince Bel and the other was the monotoned frog hat wearing Fran. The two men where fighting on who got to bring Tsuna to McDonalds.

"shishishi I should take him froggie since I'm a Prince and I can afford it"

Bel tugged at Tsuna's left arm pulling the innocent boss, who was startled by the whole thing really, all he had wanted was a snack not a love fight he had enough of those with Haru and everyone else.

"No Bel-sempai I should, you'll end up killing him before we get there"

Fran tugged Tsuna's right arm, making the poor boy feel like a doll between two chlidren. No wonder Xanxus never wanted children, if he has these two acting like them and a hormonal wife Squalo or Lussuria, Tsuna got confused which was suppose to be the mother of the Varia.

"Bel..and..Fran why don't the two of you take me to McDonalds..."

Bel and Fran stopped tugging Tsuna's arms and stared at each other, Bel's smile grew very large while Fran still had his plain non-emotional face. Tsuna belived an agreement was made, in silence.

When at McDonalds, they had all ordered there food, and poor Fran got stuck paying since Bel 'forgot' his wallet and Tsuna was told he was not to pay. Tsuna was eating his burger when some of the sauce dripped down the side of his mouth. Bel licked his lips at the sight of the blood like substance on the side of his mouth.

"shishishi you have some sauce on your mouth..Vongola brat, let me get it for you"

Bel leaned forwards and started to lick the side of Tsuna's mouth, making the young boy gasp in surprise leaving Bel an opening for sticking his royal tongue into the warm mouth of the Vongola X. Tsuna had a deep blush on his face after Bel had removed himself from him.

"Bel sempai I think you kissed him wrong..let me show you"

Fran now was ontop of the young boss kissing him, there tongues a public display for Bel who was gettin a bit of a hard on for the scene. Bel removed Fran and started kissing Fran both forgetting that they where in public...until a certain things brought them back to reality.

"VOOOIII you two stop fucking kissing in public, if you three are going to have sex dont do it in McDonalds you'll just get some fucking disease"

The battle commander of the Varia spoke as he walked past the three men who had been seen making out together.

**The End~**

**Tyki: smexy levels..I still dont get it..plus Rei-san your not good with 3-ways**

**Rei: *reading tyki smut with nosebleed***


	18. Mukuro x Woopa

**Rei: I know present a Mukuro x Woopa because she asked me too :3 I like request**

**Tyki:.........your so weird for a human.**

**Rei: *smacks back of the head* stupid pleasure noah**

**Tyki: ;)**

You where going to a dark place, you had been sent to work in Vendicare Prison, as a punishment for accidently distroying a very important weaponary lab, how where you meant to know it was sooooo important to not mix the rainbow colours together.

You walked the creepy barely lit corridors, to the room where all the extremely intelligent and dangerous priosoners where kept, they where all in water prisons, being treated like some lab rats for other mafia families. It made your gut turn in disgust as you always believed in fair rights.

You walked to a cell you where meant to clean down, it was that of Mukuro Rokudo, a dangerous but very talented illusionist. You looked at the man, who looked drained of life, his pale skin untouched by the sun, his purple hair swimming with the water that contained him, a tube covered one of his eyes but the other shined a bautiful shade of purple, you couldn't help but pity the man and yet you felt curious to what he was like.

"Well aren't you a new face..a very pretty new face..?"

You heard a strange smooth voice, but no one was present and the prisoner couldn't speak if he had a tube covering his mouth.

"umm..who's there..?...where are you...?"

"Kufufufufufu I'm right here..with you my pet"

"...where?..I don't see you"

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo..you silly girl"

You turned around to look at the man in the prison cell, you looked to see if his lips where moving but they weren't it must be an illusion he's playing but you didn't seem frightened by his mind game.

"Hi Mukuro..I'm y/n..and your right..I'm new here"

"Don't be nervous, I been expecting you..my pet..you look so prettier than you did in my dreams"

You placed a hand on his glass cell, looking into the eye that remained open and looking at you, the purple eye made contact with your eyes, and you felt a sudden connection to the illusionist, like you had a purpose to save him.

"How I wish I could touch your beautiful face..Miss y/n"

You blushed at the comment that he made, you tried to cover your blush hoping the man hadn't seen your face turn slightly pink.

"Mukuro...do you want to be free?"

The water in the tank bubbled a little bit, as the purple eye went wider, and the pipe he was breathing into went extremly fast, it was like it triggered a reaction to you offering freedom.

"I would love to be free, but I am trapped..I would love to be free like in my dreams..I dream of freedom"

You looked at the man again, feeling tears hit your eyes, as the mans words made your heart sink, he was trapped in a watery cell, and you couldn't help him out not yet anyway..but you did know someone who could help.

"I'll get you out I promise Mukuro..I swear"

"Thank you Miss y/n..may I ask, when Im out will you be with me?"

"Yes, I will"

You saw a senior guard signal for you to leave, you walked leaving the cell that Mukuro was in alone, your tears fell from his face, but you made a promise to get him out so you opened your phone, flicked threw the names till you saw Fran's name.

You made a call, you called for Mukuro's realease.

When Mukuro was freed from his prison, you watched as the illusionist was carried out by his loyal gang who where disguised as Millifore, Mukuro eyes never moved from watching you, he casted one illusion, a single red rose that was put in your hands with the message.

"Thank you my pet, I'll pick you up for our first date after I beat Byakuran"

**The End~**

**Tyki: you really know how to ruin characters**

**Rei: I hate you tyki sometimes..**

**Tyki: if Kanda was here you be flamed**

**Rei: *grumbles***


	19. Mukuro x Squalo Reborny :3

**Rei:omg your all going to kill me~I forgot I had this! So so sorry**

**Mukuro x Squalo~ Reborny(I love her art on DA support it damn you!)**

Squalo if anything was one man who lived and breathed mafia life, born into it, raised in it, nearly dies in it and has nearly suffered from way to many injuries because of it, but sometimes the proudful silver haired creature longed to be out of the vicious cycle of guns and swords and cheap girls who could easily kill you in a more demeaning way.

These thoughts usually always accured on any given Friday, where he would been beaten from the weeks load of work, bourban bottles, barley tea cups and knives and in some occassions underwear.  
But this Friday, he lost the plot. He had enough.

", who did it, who the fuck cut my fucking hair?"  
Squalo stormed into the living area of the Varia mansion, his long locks in his metal hand, and his new style now the style he had as a teenager. Most of the Varia were gobsmacked by the appearence of the Rain Commander, his hair now short, had it happened, had Xanxus become boss?

"Oh Squ-chan, what happened to your lovely hair?"  
Lussuria was running to Squalo like a mammy to an injured son, he looked at the angry silver haired swordsman who was more angry than Xanxus on Good Friday.

"Thats the reason I came here you faggot, to find out!"  
Squalo pushed Lussuria, and stormed over to the couch where Fran and Bel sat watching T.V obilivious to the loud-mouthed shark's screaming.

"Which one of you punks did this to me? VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII look at me you fucking edjits!"  
"shishishishi, has the boss seen your hair, sharkie?"  
"Ohh Squalo-sempai I think it's quite cute, you look like those girls you see in those porn magazines my master has!"

With that remark, poor little Fran(Flan for picky people) was running down the streets of Italy with the screaming shark behind him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII YOU PUNK!"  
"Ahhhh master, help!"

When Squalo had Fran backed into a corner of an alleyway, a weird aura was in the alleyway with them, Squalo knew this aura, it was from a strong illusionist. But it wasn't from Fran, so who was it?

"Kufufufuf, what a cute sight before me, my stupid apprentice and a lovely shark"  
The purpled hair man, sat on the dumbster as he watched the shark nearly kill Fran, but he was noticed oh so quickly by Squalo.

"What the fuck do you want Pineapple, can't you see I'm killing someone?"  
"Indeed I do, but as much as I love a good bloodbath, I would love for something else, kufufufu"

Mukuro slinked over like some black cat, towards Squalo, capturing the swordsman in a trance. The Vongola guardian slipping his hands through the short silver hair before licking the lips of the tranced shark.

Squalo, knowing he should resist, couldn't he felt trapped but he was liking the feeling of Mukuro's tongue on his lips. But no one dominated the Proud Shark, not on his watch. Squalo smirked and beared his fangs and bit Mukuro's tongue causing a gasp from the illusionist. With instinct Squalo drove his tongue into Mukuro's mouth, taking in the chocolate taste from the younger man.

Mukuro started to fight back, wrapping his tongue around the shark's and kissing back like there was no tomorrow, hands trailed up tops as the two men continued their make-out before both knowing they needed air.

When parting the battle, a trail of salvia was only connecting them, both lusted for the power the other had to offer.

"Master, Squalo-sempai..I think you guys need to pay for some counselling for me.."

Both men had forgotten that Fran had been there the whole time and watched them make there passion possiable.

The End~

Omake: "Boss, why did you cut Squalo's hair for?"  
Xanxus sat on his throne as he smirked. "It was too fucking girly, this is an all male squad not a half tranny squad"

**Sorry about the delay and remember to request :3**

**Sorry about this sucking and yes I dont like the name FLAN :/  
**


End file.
